


something blue

by priwalter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, allura and romelle are MARRIED, expensive shoes. very expensive shoes guys. these are my dream shoes., i want lance and romelle to be bestfriends who make fun of allura being short, im kinda semi sorta maybe projecting, lance loves that romelle loves her short wife, romelle loves her short wife, we love WIVES yall.. we stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priwalter/pseuds/priwalter
Summary: shoes. oh my god shoes





	something blue

"Are you sure about this? Will they even fit me?" Holding the very expensive pointed blue high heeled shoes very carefully, Lance placed them back in the white box, folding the tissue paper over them, and replacing the lid.

"I don't see why they wouldn't, they're a size too big on me, and it's not like you'll be wearing them for very long, you can take them off right after the ceremony!" Allura said, absently running her fingers over the black MANOLO BLAHNIK on the lid of the box. 

"I don't even know how to walk in heels, 'Lura, I'll trip and fall and embarrass myself in front of everyone at the wedding, but most importantly Keith, who will then divorce me before the vows are even set in place because I ruined our wedding by trying to wear heels of all things, and-"

"What's going on in here?" A clear voice from behind him, as Romelle walked into Allura's bedroom, hugging her wife around the waist and kissing her cheek, leaving a slight pink lipstick mark against dark skin, "pre-wedding jitters, hm?" she continued, nosing at Allura's cheek and pressing light kisses against her jaw, because she enjoyed the way Allura's face still grew warm and how she squirmed in her arms, even after dating for 3 years and being married for 7 months.

Simultaneously, Lance and Allura both said, "Allura's trying to ruin my wedding my making me wear heels," and "I think these shoes would go quite well with Lance's dark blue tuxedo, don't you agree, my angel?" Allura finished last, and then batting her eyelashes up at Romelle, clearly trying to persuade her to agree, while Lance gaped at them, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me, of course Romelle is going to agree with you, stop giving her doey eyes and help me pick out shoes please!"

As if she couldn't stand not touching Allura, but wanting to be very careful with the shoes, Romelle very hesitantly and slowly unwrapped her arms from where they loosely sat on Allura's waist, and picked up the pristine, untouched looking white box. She stepped over to Lance, Allura followed and placed her hands on Romelle's shoulders to help push herself up and keep balance on her tippy toes to see what was going on. Lance bit back a laugh as her looked at Romelle's mock serious face, and could tell she was also trying not to laugh at Allura's antics.

"Lance," she began, wobbly serious voice in place, "It'd make me and princess over here," nodding her head to the side towards Allura, "very happy to see you finish the strange human wedding something this and that custom, and borrow something blue from us."

Allura clapped and giggled as Lance fake scowled and took the box from Romelle's hands, "Fine, I'll do it."

*

Later that day, with the box tucked safely in the closet, and dinner reservations made, Lance cleaned up around the kitchen while he waited for Keith to come home. While setting the last of the plates on the dish rack, he heard the door click and shoes shuffling against the carpet before a bag dropped and keys were tossed on the table.

Keith made his way into the kitchen and wrapped both his arms around Lance from behind, burying his cold nose in the nape of his neck. Drying his hands on a dish towel he turned around in Keith's embrace and kissed the top of his head, setting his arms up on Keith's shoulders as Keith resettled his hands flat against Lance's lower back and pressing his forehead against Lance's.

"Hi, baby," a low voice, from Keith, basically said against his lips.

That, for some reason or another, made Lance's knees almost buckle, he pushed his chin out and kissed Keith, humming at the taste of his own chapstick on Keith's lips.

Pulling away, he smiled and said "Is that where my chapstick went?" That drew a snort out of Keith who replied, "Yeah. The cold wind against my face when I'm on the bike dries my lips and it's not going to be attractive when they start bleeding because of how chapped they are."

Lance dropped his hands to Keith's chest, thumbing at the small, useless pocket on the red flannel Keith was wearing, and pulled out the chapstick.

He took the cap off and held Keith's chin in his free hand, holding his head up as he tried to ignore the way Keith was trying his hardest not to laugh as Lance smeared chapstick all over Keith's mouth, and then kissing his upper and bottom lips seperately, both corners of his mouth and then smacking his own lips together very dramatically.

They were both laughing at this point and Keith was smacking Lance's hand away from his face, taking the opportunity to look at the ring on his finger and holding his own hand up, comparing the way their fingers looked interlocked, the way the rings stood out on both of their hands.

That got Lance to stop laughing too, instead turning a deep shade of pink as Keith said, "I can't wait to marry you, I can't wait to get to say things like, 'my husband's waiting for me at home,' or picking dinner up and saying, 'this is my husbands favourite food,' I can't believe it's even happening, that you..we..got back to earth and finally closed the awful drift between us and now we get to have this thing between us, all the bitter resentment replaced with.. This sappy feeling that I used to dread. Thank you for letting me build this with you, this house, this love, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life building and repairing things with you, Lance McClain-Kogane," Keith's voice was dtopped low, barely even a whisper a his eyes were welling up and he tried to keep his sniffling down.

Lance wasn't going to call him out, it wasn't the time to make jabs or poke fun, not when his own eyes were already spilling over and his arms were practically throwing themselves tight around Keith's shoulders.

"God, Keith, I'm so sorry it took so long, I've been so in love with you since before we even left for space, but we're here now, and we have this thing, as you said, and that's more than I could have ever asked for after everything we've seen and gone through together. I'm looking forward to spending every day for the rest of our forever with you," he pulled back, and they kissed, and it was kind of gross and wet and salty, but they didn’t care because they were together, and they were happy, and in love, and they were about to make one of the biggest commitments of their fucking lives in a few weeks, so a few salty kisses they happily accepted.

After Lance had calmed his heartbeat and stopped sniffling, his pulled back, pressing kisses along Keith's tear stained cheek and cleared his throat.

"Okay, enough of that M. Secretly Sappy Motorcycle Riding Gay Emo Hardass, I don't know where that came from but I'm hungry now, and I made dinner reservations at a fancy place downtown, my treat. Let's get cleaned up and go, okay? We deserve a night out." Keith agreed, wiping his eyes again and leaning his face upwards to catch Lance's lips in one more kiss,slowly running his tongue over Lance's lower lip, hearing Lance quietly gasp into their kiss and then cup his face and drag him backwards before they got too carried away in the suddenly too small kitchen. Lance's eyes were hooded and his voice was low and rough when he said, "Let's go," grabbing Keith's hand and not so discreetly touching his finger to his lips as he led them out of the room. Keith bit back a smirk and kept silent, tongue darting out to lick at his own lips subconsciously.

They drove slowly, the wind was harsh and it was cold. They ran their fingers through each others hair and tried to make themselves look more presentable before heading inside.

In the restaurant, the held hands across the table like a couple of teenagers on their first date who's parents had no idea that they drive a motorcycle, or that they kiss while leaning against the kitchen counter and share beds and trade secrets late at night when they should be sleeping while binge watching Parks and Recreation, quoting it line for line occasionally.

Keith let Lance drink taste the gross, bitter, fancy expensive wine and laughed when he made a face and ordered two iced teas instead.

They talked about their days, their plans for tomorrow, when they needed to go grocery shopping before they left for their wedding/honeymoon.

Lance thought it was wonderful how they were able to talk about such boring, mundane everyday things with smiles on their faces as big as when they first got together.

(Keith thought the same, but he'd never admit it out loud.) (He totally would, later, when they're making funny faces at each other in the mirror over the sink whilst brushing their teeth.)

And, Lance supposed, he'd bring up the very expensive high heels he'd be wearing to their wedding.. later.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im kitty and i cant believe i wrote voltron fanfiction when im a pretentious history major!
> 
> this is trash yes im aware i can't write in general and on top of that my spelling and grammar are not something im proud of by any means!  
> if u hate this and think its trash ur valid and correct but dont. tell me that. its mean  
> my twitter is viktuurii if u like voltron stuff/ yuuri on ice  
> my tumblr is heysnickers but its not voltron stuff its mainly history so  
> talk 2 me mayhaps i need friends


End file.
